warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kittypets
This is where you get to roleplay a kittypet! They are usually freindly and chubby. Here there are no Leaders, no Deputies, no Warriors, and no Apprentices. Welcome and have a fun time! Archives Archives: [ [1 ]] Kittypets: *Shelly: A silver tabby she-cat. Expecting kits. Roleplayed by: Silverwhisker *Snowy: a beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Silverwhisker *Cookie: (I'm hungry, all the names for kittypets i can come up with have something to do food :P) brown she-cat with black speckles. Replacement cat for Nikos's twolegs. Roleplayer: Spottedstar42 *Flame: white and orange she-cat who dremas of living in the forest wiht teh clans but can't because she is declawed. roleplayer: Spottedstar42 *Raindrops on Roses: *Taima: A sweet, sly, and beautiful JET black cat with dazzling smoke grey eyes (Ok so her name means thunder, and since you can't see thunder only hear it she is like JET black) RPed by: Autumnrose *Lily: a sweet, shy, and beautiful pale ginger she-cat with dazzling green eyes. Roleplayed by: Rainfacestar *Echo: A sweet caring tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She had a Clan cat sister. She lives with ___ (anyone) Roleplayed by: Firestar1122000 *Emerald : A quiet but beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes shining like emeralds. She is caring and considerate, and is friends with all of the kittypets in the twolegplace. Her sister is Faith and her brother is Cosmo. Roleplayed by: Chinapro2000 *Faith: A pretty white she-cat with green eyes. She is very outgoing, but sometimes her tongue fails her and she can hurt somebody's feelings. (lol) Her sister is Emerald and her brother is Cosmo. Roleplayed by: Rainfacestar *Cosmo: A muscular black and white tom with green eyes. He is known to go out into the forest to explore a lot, and has never (not yet anyways) gotten caught by a patrol of clan cats. His sisters are Emerald and Faith. Roleplayed by: Bloodstar18 *Blackbird: Dark black tom with pale blue eyes. Despite his dark pelt color he has an outgoing personality. He has a fondness for she-cats. Roleplayed by: Ivyheart *Hope: black she-cat with blue eyes. She liked winter best of all.Roleplayer: Bluedawn *Bramble : a handsome golden tom with sparkling baby blue eyes. Super sweet, and actually a good fighter. He would like to be a Clan cat someday. Would love a mate. RPed by- Autumnrose *'Rose' : A pretty and sleek pale ginger she-cat with amazing amber eyes. She travels with her brother Pine in search of their lost family. Roleplayed by: Mangoes99 *'Pine' : A muscular and handsome brown and ginger tom with blue eyes. Travels with his sister Rose in search of their lost family. Roleplayed by: Mangoes99 *Luna: Stunning, silver she-cat with dazzling, blue eyes that reflect the moon. She has an odd obseesion with life outside of the backyard fence. *Feathers: and golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. lives with a grown, male twoleg named Max. roleplayed by: Spottedstar42 *Bear: dark gray tom with blue eyes that match his collar. roleplayed by: Spotz *Sapphire: a white she-cat with ginger splotches, a gray right ear, and green eyes. Roleplayed by: ~Leafy~ *Vixy: dark ginger she-cat with beautiful blue eyes and a nicked ear. Roleplayed by:RaVeNfAnG 23:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *Posiden - blue gray tom with glossy blue-green eyes. He's the son of Shelly. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *Drizzle - pale gray tabby she-cat, daughter of Shelly. Roleplayer : Silverwhisker *Autumn - orange and white mottled tabby she-cat. Daughter of Shelly. Roleplayer: Feathernose *Lilac - lilac point she-cat. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker Roleplay: Feathers soon found herself in a Twoleg den. Teh twoleg had set her in a cat bed then run off into aother room. there was a loud bird in a cage hanging from the celing, chirping loudly. Feathers didn't know what he should do. She couldn't run-- she was locked in- but she had to do something. suddenly, a gray tom, about her age, padded in. He looked in surprise at Feathers, then muttered to himself, "I suppose he found another one." Feathers watched him pad over to his own cat bed and pick up a toy. He had a little blue collar that matched to color of his eyes, and the collar had a small, heart-shaped tag on it. It clanked aainst the toy as the tom pawed it around half-heartedly. then the twoleg returned. "I see you've met our new friend, Bear." the twoleg said to the tom, who ignored him. the twoleg then turned to Feathers and dropped a bowl of mushy meat in front of her. He bent down and patted her on the head. "I'm Max, and this is my other cat, Bear. I run a kennel for adoptable cats, but Bear here is my cat only." Max lookd over at the tom, Bear, who still ignored him. "And that is my bird, Celine." Max gestured to the bird hanging from the celing. "What's your name?" Fathers stood, havng finished the meal while Max was talking. She looked around the room, and found a table nearby. She jumped up on it and pawed at Celine's cage. Celine freaked out- sqwuaking and flapping her wings. Then a few feathers flew out, and Feathers stopped. She picked up the little, brightly colored feathers and dropped them in frnt of Max. "What are you saying?" Max asked, as though Feathers could tell him. Feathers olled her eyes. she pointed one paw at herself, then to teh feathers again. "your name is feathers?" max asked, the Feathers purred to show that he was right. Max smiled and set eathers in her bed again. "good night, you two." Max said, then flicked off the light and wlaked out of the room. (Crazy cat guy? XP)--By "Smarter" you mean "more clincly insane", right? "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku" 19:47, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Shelly blinked. 22:51, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Lily waved her tail at Bramble. Rainy I lucky 23:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) The next morning (after a few cats blinked XP), Max let feathers an bear out into the yard. Bear slipped out of a hole in the chicken-wire fencing the second Max closed the oor behind him, leaving Feathers alone in her yard. Maybe being a Kittypet wouldn't be that bad.By "Smarter" you mean "more clincly insane", right? "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku" 20:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Lily watched the new kittypet and Bear and sighed. She then bunched up her muscles and jumped over the fence and started walking along until she was standing on the fence (it's chicken-wire frencing, but she has amazing balance) "Hello, I'm Lily, and you are?" she asked, looking at her. Rainy I lucky 18:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Echo wandered around, bored out of her mind. RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. 19:22, March 22, 2012 (UTC) "Hi Lily." feathers greeted the Kittypet. "I'm Feathers."By "Smarter" you mean "more clincly insane", right? "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku" 20:41, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Vixy jumped down from her fence, her fur bristling. Where were the other housecats? They had been in their nest, hiding from the rain, all day! But now the sun was out and they should have been here! Then her anger turned to concern. Where'' were they? (This place is DEAD lol) Comso spots Echo, "Hey Echo!" He calls. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] 16:46, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Drizzle soon got a new home. She wasn't a pure bred, and didn't think the twolegs liked that. Drizzle padded in her new house, after she had finished hunting. "Hey, what're you doing in MY home?!" hissed a Lilac point. "Its my home." whimpered Drizzle. "House-folk like pure-breds, not smelly mutts!" hissed the she-cat named Lilac.Silverstar 16:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Echo roamed around, and saw two cats arguing. "What's going on?", she asked. Rowanflight 16:59, July 19, 2012 (UTC) The littled Drizzle wailed. "This adult she-cat just kicked me out of my new home!" she cried. Shelly padded over to her kit. "Posiden and Autumn have homes now, I'll find you a better one." she murmured to her kit.Silverstar 17:06, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Posiden stompped up to Lilac. "Your mean!" he hissed. Lilac growled. "And your in MY house!" she hissed, barring her teeth. Posiden growled, and then bounded off to his twolegs. Shelly sighed, where was Cobra, so he could se his kits?Silverstar 15:58, July 20, 2012 (UTC) (Rowan? Why'd chu ignore Cosmo? ;-;) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/I Love Writing Wiki|'Member''']] 16:08, July 20, 2012 (UTC)﻿ Lily looked around, bored. Rainy pwns all! 16:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Shelly was happy to see Cobra, and let her kits play. She licked her mates cheek, and screeched in fear as he was bowled over by a young gray tabby she-cat.Silverstar 16:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Lily heard a screech and started jumping fences to see what happen. Rainy pwns all! 16:36, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Shelly fled in fear with her kits. It was one of the first time she got to meet with her mate with her kits, but it was ruined.Silverstar 16:40, July 20, 2012 (UTC)﻿ "Shelly!" she said, seeing her upset. She ran over. "Shelly, what happened?" she asked. Rainy pwns all! 16:45, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Lilac groomed her lavender paws. Shelly was panting hard, her kits hiding around her. "A-A loner attacked my mate! N-No one knows my mate, Cobra, he's a rogue!" whinpered Shelly.Silverstar 16:49, July 20, 2012 (UTC)﻿ "Calm down and I'll go do something..." she murmured. She then started jumping fences to get to his house. Rainy pwns all! 16:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC) (SilverW, can Echo live with Lilac?) Echo looked confused. Rowanflight 17:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Clans